The Beginning
by AlphaNinn
Summary: A young Magician in training is riddled with doubt and suffering, until she meets the man that will set her future in motion.


The Beginning   
By: Ninn 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Standard Disclaimer: If I use your name in a story, take it as a compliment. If you don't like it, tell me. If you like it,   
then I'm glad. If you don't like how I used your character, well...artistic liscense? No? Oh, just tell me.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

She walked slowly through Fayspires, a book under one arm, a bag over the other. She was merely a student, a low   
level Magician in training, and her clothing showed it. She wore a robe of simple brown, and kept her long, dark green   
hair tied in a plain knot behind her neck. Though she had the look of a student, her mind was often elsewhere, and   
it was apparant that she wasn't quite serious about her studies. That was something she didn't fault herself for, though. 

It was well known that she simply didn't have the mental abilities to rely only on herself in spellcasting, and though her   
teachers and elders never had anything but encouraging words for her, her peers would often speak otherwise. Most   
chose their paths because of what they wanted to do, but she had fallen in the middle. As an elf born into the casters   
she lacked the physical strength to rely on weapons, this was natural and expected. What was unexpected was her   
low mental power. Though she was intellegence in every other sense, her ability to cast spells was hindered, and she   
hated herself for it. It was with hesatation that she chose her path, unwilling to be forever trapped in the city. 

Her skills, or lack thereof, weren't the only reason her peers taunted her. For as long as she could remember, she   
had been living with the head of Fayspires, and told nothing of her parents. Though there were people that claimed   
they cared for her, she felt alone, an outcast. Being typical, brutal children, they had taken her insecurities and   
turned them against her. What bothered her the most was that there was nothing she could do to stop them, and   
nothing she could do to prove to the eldres that she was being mentally abused. 

She had stopped walking infront of the low building where the lessons she was to attend were being held, then   
stared at the building. She was late, she could see through the windows that everyone else was already seated. She   
glared at them for a moment, turned away from the window and ran. No one stopped her, no one cared enough   
to stop her. 

By the time she reached the small, protected, grassy area outside of Fayspires the sun was directly overhead. Sometime   
as she had been running, she had dropped the items she had been carrying, but that didn't bother her. They'd get   
back to the house she lived in. This wasn't the first time she had done this. 

Deleberity turning her back to the city, she climbed one of the small hills and sat on its highest point. While not that high,   
it provided a good view of the path that led into the city. She had been sitting there, staring at the path for hours when   
three people came into her view. They were running qucikly, their faces not quite that of panic, more of a grim   
determanation. 

There was something about them that piqued her interest, and for the first time in longer than she cared to think about,   
she stood and moved quickly, unlike her typical cold demeanor. She was able to keep the group in sight, but hesitated   
when they entered the house she and the head of the city lived in. It wasn't that she would get in trouble for entering, but   
she didn't want it known that she was following the group. Instead she stood awkardly at the door for a few minutes   
before entering. 

It was her intent to simply go up to her room if she wasn't noticed, but as she was crossing the foyer, the head of the   
city waved her in. She followed the command, her head bowed slightly out of politeness. 

"My child, raise your head. There is a man that I would like you to meet." 

She raised her head, "Understood." 

"Thank you," he was speaking to the two standing to the left of him, "For bringing this information to me. You may do   
as you see fit. But if you would leave us alone for now." 

The two being addressed nodded at him, then walked out. 

"Child, I was told you did not attend your lessons again. I do not like you doing this." 

She nodded slightly, her eyes still on the man that remained. 

"Answer me, child." 

"...You wouldn't understand...No one understands..." 

"You're lucky we have a guest." 

"...If you say so..." 

"Child-" 

"I hate that!" her fists were balled at her sides, shaking slightly, "You're part of the problem! Not once have you called me   
by name! Do you even know my name?" 

"Now is not the time for these little outbursts of yours," his voice was calm. 

She sighed, "You don't know it...do you? You'd have used it just now if you did...I've been living here for 17 years, and I'm   
still a stranger here." 

"Child. Let me introduce you to one of my old friends." 

"...Allright..." her eyes once again turned to the man standing near the wall. From his appearence she could tell that he was a   
wizard, most likely a strong one, who had been through more than she could imagine. Suddenly, she was embarassed about   
herself. There was no reason whatsoever that she had to have been yelled at in front of him. No reason that this man should   
have to know anything about her. 

It was at that moment there was a loud commotion from one of the other rooms in the house. 

"...You two, please stay here. I'll be back in a moment." 

She watched him leave, turned to his desk and pounded on it with her fist, "It's not fair! He's never even taken the time to   
learn about me! And he has no right to talk about me infront of others!" 

"That is very unbecoming of a young lady such as yourself." 

She turned to face the speaker, and bowed her head again, "...Forgive me, it's just that he....well, you heard... " 

"I take it that you aren't related to him." 

"As far as I know, you're correct. ...I know nothing of my family," she started, "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm speaking to you, but I've not   
told you my name, or at least who I think I am...I only know from hasty looking records that were left to me that I am Xylena, of   
the K'Lantrios family." 

"K'Lantrios?" the expression on the man's face was somewhat shocked. 

"Yes...why? Is there something you know?" 

"Your mother. Do you know her name? Was it Aandalana?" 

"...You know her? Does she ever speak of me?" 

"Xylena, she's dead." 

Xylena's mouth dropped, "What? How? When? By whom? Please tell me!" 

He was opening his mouth to speak when the town head re-entered the room, "I'm sorry about that. I hope she didn't bother   
you too much." 

"Not at all, but I must be leaving. The others I was with have most likey begun the return journey to the outpost. I can't keep   
them waiting," he glanced to Xylena, "Why don't you come with me to the edge of the city." 

Xylena nodded, "Okay." 

"Child, I deny you permission to leave this office." 

She turned to him, "I have a name. Learn it, and I'll listen to you." 

"What's come over you? It's not like you to talk back like this. It's not like you to talk." 

Xylena didn't answer him, instead turned away from him and followed the other man out of the door, and into the streets of   
Fayspires. 

"So...you mentioned my mother's name. Can you tell me about her?" 

"Aandalana was one of the nicest people I've ever met. She was one of the strongest Clerics I've known. We worked together   
on more than one occasion." 

Xylena nodded slowly, "Really?" 

"You know of the struggle between us and the Tier'Dal, right?" 

"Of course. But what's that have to do with this?" 

"Your mother died fighting them, her body was left torn on the battlefield. She singlehandedly saved more than half of the people   
that she was with with her selfless actions," he paused, "When the chaos died down, it was seen to that your mother was   
cremated. It's been said that the Tier'Dal will steal the bodies of their fallen opponents, bending them, using them for their will.   
None of us wanted to see that happen. She left you here, in order to give you a chance at living." 

"Thank you...for telling me this...Do you...do you know anything of my father?" 

"I'm sorry Xylena, but she never spoke of him." 

"It's okay," she paused, "I learned more today than I've learned before," she paused again and looked up at the man, "What about   
you? You know about me, but I know nothing about you. I don't like someone having that type of power over me. I mean, I know   
that you're a Wizard, but, will you tell me anything?" 

"You saw us enter the city, didn't you?" 

She nodded sheepishly, "I did. And I followed you...something intrigued me. Why did the three of you look so worried?" 

"The Tier'Dal are getting closer. We were sent to investigate the situation, what we found horrified us, we hurried back to report   
our findings. Unless we can match their numbers, chances are...." he trailed off. 

"No," she shook her head, "That won't ever happen. We've got strong forces...I may not attend many lessons on current events, but   
I do listen in to conversations I shouldn't be hearing...we'll be able to beat them." 

"And can I expect you to be helping in the future?" 

"Me? ...Probably not." 

"Then why are you wearing the robe of a student, if you have no plans of helping?" 

"I...I'm weak. The only reason I was allowed to begin lessons was because of the pull my guardian has. He just wanted me out of   
the house. As it is, I'm not doing well. I'll never be able to make it." 

"The first step to succes is overcoming your shortcomings." 

"But how? No one gives me a chance to even try to prove myself." 

"Xylena, if you wait for chances, you'll never get anywhere. You have to take initiative, take control of the situation. Some things   
will take more time and dedication that you think is necessary. But if you want it bad enough, you'll put forth the effort," he paused,   
"Your mother overcame her shortcomings, and became a hero. There's nothing stopping you." 

Xylena frowned slightly, "That's easier said than done. You don't know what I'm living with." 

"One person...regardless of initial strengths...can make the difference between victory and defeat. Think of how you would feel if,   
ultimatley, we lost to the Tier'Dal, and you did nothing." 

"...I..." 

He nodded, "I thought so. Xylena, I must be going, I'd rather not leave the other two alone for too long." 

Xylena watched as he began to walk away, "Wait!" 

He turned his head to look at her, "Is there something else you wish to ask me?" 

She nodded, "Would you be kind enough to tell me your name? You're the first who's treated me with any type of respect...I want   
to be able to remember a name." 

"I'll tell you under one condition." 

"...And that would be?" 

"Become strong. Fight for what you belive in. I see poential in you. If you don't do anything, you'll be trapped here." 

"I don't make promises, I never have. But...I'll try. Can you accept that?" 

"Your mother was stubborn, too. I can see her in you. Trying is enough." 

"Thank you." 

"My name is Arkluil. Remember it, someday we may be fighting alongside each other." 

"I'll try my hardest." 

"Good luck. Your journey will be long and hard." 

She nodded slightly and waited until he was out of sight to turn back to the city. She was young, but she knew that she would have   
to leave her home in order to begin to change her life. It sounded silly to her, that a chance meeting with a wizard would cause her to   
rethink her entire life, to seriously rethink it. But what he had said had been right. She would take control of her situations. It would   
take time and effort, she knew, but now, she was willing. 

With a new, determined attitude, she began to walk back into the city, to begin the rest of her life. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ok...you're wondering why this never came up in game between Ark and me before? Well....Fayspires existed 500 years before the game   
we're playing. Neither of them remember that one time meeting. They just happened to meet again. Ark doesn't know that indirectly it's   
his fault Xylena is following the path of evil. After all, he was the one who told her to take control of her situations. I'd say that's exactly   
what's she'd doing. 

And you know...I think I may regret how I used our characters....especially after others read this. ~_^ 


End file.
